This invention relates to containers having a preformed opening or pour hole therein covered by a removable (i.e., hand peelable) closure system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved combination of vent opening, pour hole, and exterior tape-grip tab intended for use in a closure system of the type where an exterior tape and an interior sheet material are used to seal a container having therein a carbonated beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,603 (Brochman), incorporated herein by reference, describes two-tape closure systems and the parameters that must be met by the exterior tape and interior sheet material in a two-tape, easy open closure system in order to contain gas-containing beverages during processing, storage, and ultimate consumption.
The preferred pressure relief opening (venting means) of the Brochman patent is described as being located on the leading edge and contiguous with the pour hole, i.e., near the edge of the container end portion. However, it has been found that opening of a pressurized container while it is tilted tends to spray the contents of the container from the vent opening.
Previously described two-tape closure systems, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,603 (Brochman), 3,908,857 (Chiappe), 3,292,828 (Stuart), 2,870,935 (Houghtelling), and 3,339,788 (Lipske) employ a continuous, single strip peeling technique in which the tape is peeled from the end of the container in a single direction. Such unidirectinal peeling closure systems occasionally present an unnecessary ambiguity in that the consumer is unsure which end of the external tape is to be first removed.